A Change of Fate
by Toni42
Summary: A story retold again and again. A graveyard where it almost ends. The traitor walks towards the grave. He raise's his wand, under his masters chain. Light danced across the walls. A single Muggle changed it all. DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**A story retold again and again.** **A graveyard where it almost ends.**

 **The traitor walks towards the grave.** **He raises his wand, under his masters chain.**

 **Light dances across the walls.** **A single Muggle changed it all.**

* * *

 _A House is made of Bricks and Beams,_

 _A Home is made of Hopes and Dreams._

* * *

Duncan blinked open his brown eyes, rubbing them with his small fist. He was four years old with blond hair, which was sticking up in places from him tossing and turning in bed.

The little boy climbed out of bed, trying to be quiet so as to not wake his mummy. He didn't want to go back to bed, and if he woke his mummy she would make him go back to bed. Maybe there was something he could do that wasn't too noisy...

Grinning, Duncan grabbed the torch from his bedside table. He clicked the switch, squinting his eyes when the white light got him full in the face.

Duncan climbed back into bed, swishing the torch back and forth along the walls. This wouldn't wake his mummy. It wasn't noisy, but it was still very fun. Duncan giggled.

His eyes landed on the only window in his bedroom. Duncan hated that window. He hated it because it gave him a _wonderful_ view of the graveyard out back. Duncan had always been afraid that, one night, while he's sleeping, monsters will come up from the graveyard and climb through his window, looking for little boys to gobble up. He shivered.

Duncan shone the torch at the window, to make sure there wasn't anything out there. Satisfied that nothing was about to climb through his window to get him, Duncan relaxed and continued playing with his torch, watching the light dance across the walls.

* * *

 _"Kill the spare."_

Pettigrew raised his wand, his mouth opening to speak the spell that will take away a life. " _Avada-_ " He was cut off suddenly as a white light shone through a nearby window and right into his face.

"Run!" Harry shouted, grabbing Cedric's arm and pulling him along. The two boys made a dash for it, a high pitched cry of fury echoing across the graveyard.

Spells were shot at them, but most of them hit gravestones instead of their intended targets. A Leg-Locker jinx hit Cedric right in the back, causing the older boy to fall to the ground. He scooted behind a large gravestone. Pettigrew didn't seem to realize he'd hit one of them. He was too focused on Harry.

Harry, who was momentarily distracted, was hit by a stunner. He felt Pettigrews hands grab him and began to drag him back to were he'd left the bundle of robes. Harry's eyes locked with Cedric's, who was trying desperately to undo the jinx so he could save the younger boy.

Pettigrew tied Harry to a gravestone, stuffing a cloth in his mouth so he couldn't speak. Harry realized that the grave belonged to a guy named Tom Riddle. Wasn't that Voldemort's real name?

The two boys watched, wide-eyed, as Pettigrew got out a giant cauldron filled with water, lighting a fire under it.

 _"Bones of the father..."_

With a wave of his wand, the ground beneath Harry cracked and bone-white dust flew out and into the cauldron, causing sparks to fly.

 _"F-Flesh of the servant..."_

Pettigrew raised a long dagger over his head. Harry clamped his eyes shut just as he brought it down. He heard Pettigrew scream, soon followed by a splash.

 _"Blood of the enemy..."_

Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt warm breath against his neck. Pettigrew was inches from his face, clutching the dagger in his only hand. He pressed it against his forearm and cut into his skin, causing the boy to gasp. Pettigrew filled a small vial with his blood, before pouring it into the cauldron.

Both Harry and Cedric watched, as Pettigrew picked up the bundle of robes and dropped what ever was in it into the cauldron. Harry's scar twitched and burned. _Let it drown..._ _Let what ever it is drown..._

But it did not drown.

Harry and Cedric watched in horror as a tall, skeletal, pale man (if it could be called that) emerge from the cauldron.

Lord Voldemort has returned.

"Robe me, Wormtail."

Pettigrew, who had curled up on the floor, clutching his stump and crying, scrambled to his feet and picked up the robes, throwing them over his masters head.

Blood red eyes locked with Harry's emerald ones. A sick, twisted grin spread across Voldemort's face and he stepped towards Harry. His scar burned and throbbed as he approached.

* * *

"Now, Harry." James Potter said. "Break it now!"

Harry raised his wand above his head, breaking the golden connection between his and Voldemort's wands. Intermediately, the ghost-like things went to Voldemort, slowing him down.

Harry ran. He didn't feel his body throbbing. He didn't feel the pain in his leg or his arm. Noticing Cedric still sitting by the gravestone (Harry guessed that the Death Eaters had been too focused on him and Voldemort to really notice him), Harry pointed his wand at him and quickly did the counter-curse.

The two boys began running towards the cup, Death Eaters hot on their tails.

"We're not going to get there in time!" Cedric yelled, as a spell tore the wing of a stone angel that was just inches away from his head.

"Then we'll make it come to us!" Harry yelled, narrowly dodging a jinx. He raised his wand, pointing it at the cup. " _Accio,_ cup!"

Cedric grabbed his arm, just as there was a loud _CRACK!_ and Pettigrew apparated behind them, in a desperate attempt to capture them. He threw himself at Harry, grabbing him around the waist, just as he grabbed the cup.

He felt a tug behind his navel and the last thing Harry heard was the sound of Voldemort's scream of rage before they were surrounded by a swirl of sound and color.

As suddenly as it came, it stopped. Harry was lying face down in the grass, panting as his heart hammered against his chest. Cheers and clapping surrounded him, but it was soon followed by gasps of shock. Cedric tightened his hold on his arm.

Swallowing, Harry shakily pushed himself onto his knees, letting go of the cup. He looked around.

Cedric was sitting next to him, still clutching onto his arm. Pettigrew seemed to be in shock, looking around in horror. Harry knew what he was going to do before he did it.

He lunged, forcing Cedric to let go of his arm, just as Pettigrew shrunk down into a rat. He tried to run away, but Harry grabbed him, ignoring how his hands were getting clawed and bite.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking at Cedric, who seemed to be in some state of shock. He drew in a shaky breath, nodding.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Fudge walking towards them, along with a group of reporters.

"What's happened?" Dumbledore asked, taking in the pale-faced boys.

"He's back." Harry said, his brain slowly registering the fact. "Voldemort's back."

A hushed silence descended across the crowd.

"You-Know-Who?" Fudge said in disbelief. "Preposterous!"

"It's true!" Cedric said. "We saw it with our own eyes!"

Harry, who seemed to realize he was still clutching a squirming rat that was trying to claw his hands off, took out his wand and pointed it at Pettigrew. " _Stupefy!"_

The rat went limp.

"T-That rat," Fudge said. "It's an Animagus!"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said, handing the rat to McGonagall. "It's Peter Pettigrew."

"Cedric!" said Mr. Diggory, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "That's my son! Cedric!"

"Dad!" Cedric said, scrambling to his feet. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory pulled their son into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Harry, stay here." Dumbledore said, before turning to the Minister.

"Potter."

Harry jumped, turning around to see Moody, who grabbed his arm. "Come with me. We're going to my office."

"But Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore will understand. Now come."

Moody pulled Harry to his feet and began marching him back to the castle and up to his office.

* * *

Harry awoke to shouting.

He sat up, putting on his glasses and looking around in confusion. He was in the Hospital Wing, Cedric and his parents not far away. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius sat around his bed, all looking at Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Fudge, who seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"The boy is an attention seeking liar!" Fudge yelled. "You-Know-Who can't be back! I will not stand for it!"

"There not lies!" Cedric shouted, glaring at the Minister. "I saw him return with my own eyes! If your calling Harry a liar, your calling me a liar!"

Fudge looked at the him, his eyes softening with what seemed to be pity. "Confunded. It's obvious the poor boys been confunded by Potter."

Cedric went red. "I am not confunded!"

Fudge ignored him, instead he turned to Dumbledore. "You-Know-Who died thirteen years ago! He's _dead!_ He has not returned, he is not alive, he is _dead!_ "

"He never died." Harry spoke up, startling everyone who had thought he was asleep. "He lost his powers and went into hiding."

"Lies!" Fudge yelled. "I will not stand for these preposterous lies! You-Know-Who is dead! Nothing can bring back the dead! I will not prepare for war, I will not associate with giants and werewolves, because this is just all one big lie!"

Fudge spun on his heels and began stomping towards the door, before stopping and walking over to Harry. Padfoot growled, his hackles rising. Fudge ignored him and sat a bag on the bedside table, before walking over to Cedric and doing the same.

"Your winnings." he said simply, before marching out of the Wing and slamming the door shut.

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore turned to the black dog sitting at the end of Harry's bed. "Sirius," he whispered, so Cedric and his parents wouldn't hear. "I need you to go and contact Remus and for you two to go and gather the old crowd. Can you do that?"

Sirius nodded, before hesitating, looking from Dumbledore to Harry. Dumbledore, seeing this, said "You will see Harry soon enough."

Still seeming unsure, Sirius put his paws in Harry's lap and gave him a big, slobber lick. Harry scrunched his nose in distaste. "Thanks, Padfoot." he said sarcastically, wiping slobber from his lenses.

Sirius barked, wagged his tail once, before jumping off the bed and trotting over to the door. He jumped up and turned the handle with his paw, before walking out.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley mutter "That's one smart dog..."

Dumbledore then turned to Snape. "Severus, you know what I want you do to... if you are prepared... if you are ready..."

Snape nodded, looking a bit paler than usual. He turned around with a swish of his robes and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore then turned to Harry and Cedric.

"Harry, Cedric, get some rest. It's been a long night."

With that, he left after Snape and Sirius.

"Take the rest of your potion, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said, handing Harry his Dreamless Sleep Potion. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Cedric's mother doing the same for him.

Giving a nod, Harry put the potion to his lips, only to jump when he heard a loud _Bang!_

All the heads in the Hospital Wing swung over to Hermione, who was holding a glass jar against the window. She blushed, capped the jar and stuffed it in her bag.

Deciding to ignore Hermione's actions, Harry downed the potion. He fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's amazing how quickly your mood_ _can change,_

 _How deep your heart_ _can sink and_

 _How much one person can_

 _affect you._

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Cedric, wondering why he was holding him back from leaving the Hospital Wing. He'd been there for two days and he was sure that if he didn't leave soon, he would die of boredom.

"Yes, Cedric?" still best to be polite.

"I want you to have my winnings." Cedric said, taking his winnings out of his pocket. Harry's eyes widened. He began to protest, but Cedric cut him off.

"Your the one that suffered the Cruciatus Curse. All I got was a sprained ankle. You deserve it."

"Look, Cedric, I have more than enough money then I'll ever need." Harry said. "The only reason I participated in this stupid tournament is because I was forced to. I never wanted the money."

"What are you going to do with your half then?"

Harry shrugged, wracking his brain. "Well, you can have it-"

"Not happening."

"Right, should have realized that. Er... I guess I'll give it to the Weasley twins."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Their trying to start a Joke Shop." Harry explained. "And with Voldemort returning... everyone's going to need a bit more laughs then usual."

Cedric's face lit up at the idea. "I'm going to give them my winnings as well."

"No, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't, Harry." Cedric said, smiling at the younger boy. "I want to."

Harry sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Give them my winnings next time you see them?"

"Alright, fine. But no one better start saying that I stole your winnings." Harry said, reluctantly taking the other boys winnings.

Cedric chuckled, nodding. "Well, see you around, Harry."

Harry nodded and exited the Hospital Wing before he could get held back again.

* * *

Harry walked through the barrier that led to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Ron and Hermione not far behind. He casually glanced around, spotting the Weasleys and the Grangers talking to each other.

He followed Ron and Hermione over, keeping an eye out for the Dursleys. He wanted to say goodbye before he went back to Privet Drive.

The twins were already there, whispering to each other. When they saw him approaching, they grinned at him.

"Hello, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a hug.

"'Lo, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, smiling as the women pulled back.

"Boy!"

Harry turned around, his heart plummeting to his stomach when he saw his Uncle marching towards him. He sighed, looking back at the Weasleys regretfully. "I better go."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking thoroughly surprised. "What do you mean, dear?"

"The Dursleys are here." Harry said, a bit confused by her surprise. "I need to go back to Privet Drive."

Mrs. Weasley shared a shocked look with her husband. She turned back to him, opening her mouth to say something, but was cut off when his Uncle reached them.

"Hurry up, boy." Uncle Vernon said, grabbing Harry's arm. "I'm not in the mood for tardiness."

Harry let himself be dragged away, used to this kind of treatment. But to his surprise, Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Haven't you been told?"

"Told me what?" Uncle Vernon said, trying to look intimidating at the man that had blown up his fireplace last summer. He wasn't doing a very good job.

Harry could see he wasn't the only one confused. The Weasley kids and Hermione were looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in confusion. The only ones who seemed to know what was going on where them and Hermione's parents.

"None of you have been told?" Dr. Granger asked, after sharing a startled look with his wife.

"Told _what_?" Uncle Vernon snapped, his hand on Harry's arm tightening painfully.

"Harry?"

All their heads snapped towards the new voice. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Sirius?"

Sirius Black was looking a lot better than he had since Harry had known him. His hair was washed and cut to his shoulders. He wore clean, casual Muggle clothes and seemed to have had a few descent meals. Standing next to him was Remus Lupin.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked, frowning when his eyes landed on his godsons Uncle.

Uncle Vernon looked completely shocked, his face going from purple to a horrible porridge-like color. He let go of Harry's arm, taking shaky steps back. "Y-Your that murderer!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, sharing an amused look with Remus, before taking on a serious face and looking right into Vernon's eyes. "Yeah, I am. And I don't appreciate the way you were handling my godson."

Vernon began stuttering, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Sirius," Harry said, looking at him with shocked eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius and Remus looked at him in confusion. "Don't you know?" Sirius asked.

"Know _what_?" Harry asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"Harry, you caught Wormtail." Remus said. "Sirius was freed two days ago. Haven't you read the paper?"

They hadn't been reading the paper ever since Rita Skeeter posted that article about Harry being 'Deranged and Dangerous.' Slowly, he shook his head.

"Oh..." Sirius said, surprised. "Well... I'm free!"

Harry grinned at him. "Congratulations, Sirius."

"Thank you, thank you." Sirius said, doing a mock bow.

"Wait a moment!" Uncle Vernon snapped. "Are you saying your _not_ a murderer?"

"Er... yeah, I'm not a murderer." Sirius said a bit sheepishly, having forgotten the man was there.

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple, his hands balling into fists. He turned to Harry and before the boy knew what was happening there was a sharp sting in his cheek. He stumbled, tripping over his trunk and landing on his bum, his hand automatically going to his cheek in shock.

He looked up to see Sirius standing over him, glaring at the man in fury. Uncle Vernon's face went from purple back to that sick porridge-color faster than was believed possible.

"How _dare_ you," Sirius hissed, his hand clutching the wand hidden in his jacket. "Hit _my_ godson."

"I-I-I-"

"Get out of here." Sirius said through clenched teeth. "Get out of here before I _do_ become a murderer."

Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to protest, but Sirius moved his jacket a little, revealing the hidden wand. Almost immediately, Vernon shut his mouth, swallowed, and wisely made his way back to his car.

As soon as he was gone, Sirius looked down at Harry, his eyes softening. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, climbing to his feet.

"I can't believe he actually did that." Mrs. Weasley said, visibly fuming. "Let alone in public! If he thinks he can get away with doing that, he's even more stupid than I first thought."

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm fine. Just stings a bit."

"We'll see you this summer?" Mr. Weasley asked, after shaking Sirius and Remus's hands.

"Of course." Sirius said. "Just bought a house, not far from yours."

"Really?" Ron said, grinning at the fact that he could be in walking distance of his best friend.

Sirius nodded, smiling at his godsons best friend. "Yup. You and Hermione, any of you for that matter, can come over when ever you like. Place is called Wolf House. Was originally going to be called Padfoots Doghouse, but then I convinced Moony to move in, so we changed it to Wolf House."

"Well, it's best we all get to our homes." Mrs. Weasley said, obviously pleased about Harry living so close. "Come along, children."

The Weasleys waved goodbye, soon followed by the Grangers. Harry seemed to be in some state of shock. He'd been expecting to have a horrible summer, filled with sneaking food and doing chores. But now...

Harry looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sirius smiled at him, which Harry returned.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah." Harry swallowed, a balloon of happiness blooming in his chest. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Can I see now?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Then when- ow!"

"Oops. Sorry, Harry."

"Padfoot."

"What? It was an accident!"

"Why do I feel as if your purposefully steering me into objects?"

"Because he's Padfoot."

"Aw, come on Moony!"

"Well, it's tru- watch out for the-"

"Ow!"

"... table."

Harry huffed, his big toe throbbing. Why did they have to put the blindfold on while they were still downstairs?

"Okay, now lift your foot up to go up the stairs."

Harry did so, relieved when it actually landed on the step. Cautiously, he began making his way upstairs, nearly falling over when he tried to go up another step when there wasn't one. They walked for down what Harry guessed was a hall, before coming to a stop. He felt hands grab his shoulders and spin him around to face something, before the blindfold was torn away from his face.

For a moment, Harry was confused. But then he saw the name in golden letters on the door.

 _Prongslet_

"This is my room?" Harry asked, looking at the two men in disbelief.

They both nodded, smiling at him encouragingly.

Harry licked his lip nervously, before gripping the doorknob and turning it. What he saw made him gasp.

The room was four times as large as his one back at Privet Drive. A four poster bed sat in the corner with a red blanket and a fluffy white pillow, a bedside table next to it. A window was at the far wall and under it was a desk and chair. There was a wardrobe, currently empty, a perch for Hedwig in the far corner and a bookshelf. The walls were painted red and were lined with a golden-yellow color.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked, a bit nervously.

"It's brilliant." Harry said, grinning at the dog and wolf, who both grinned back at him.

"We'll leave you to unpack." Remus said. "Call if you need anything."

The door closed behind them and Harry was left to admire his new room.

One of the first things he did was let Hedwig out of her cage. The snowy owl hooted and flew over to her new perch, looking around in approval.

Harry sat her cage on the desk and opened the window, letting in a nice breeze and allowing Hedwig to fly out and in whenever she wanted to, something she could never do back at Privet Drive.

For the first time ever, Harry completely emptied his trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Side by Side_

 _or Miles Apart_

 _Clear Friends are Always_

 _Close to the Heart_

* * *

Harry watched the bacon sizzling in the frying pan, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The first day at the Wolf House had been fantastic. Sirius had gotten wards put up all around the house, so they could go flying without Muggles seeing them and there was also the fact on Voldemort's return.

It was a little weird calling his ex-professor by his first name, but Harry was getting the hang of it. They had also said that Ron was coming over today to check the place out, so that was something Harry was looking forward to. He'd never had a friend over (welcomed, anyway) to his house before. His house. It felt strange calling it that. But it also felt a bit nice.

"Harry?"

Harry looked around to see Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway, both frowning at him. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at the bacon and then back at the two men, frowning in confusion. "Um... cooking breakfast."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and their faces dawned in realization (of what, Harry wasn't sure), before they turned back to Harry.

"You sit down, Harry, I'll cook breakfast." Remus said, walking over to take the pan from the boy.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, now completely confused.

"Because it's your first day here." Remus said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and steering him towards the table. "You just sit down and I'll cook."

"Okay..." Harry trailed off, sitting down across from his godfather, who ruffled his hair. "When's Ron coming over?"

"After breakfast." Sirius said, smiling at him. There was something in his eyes. It seemed to be excitement. About what, Harry had no idea.

When he'd finished breakfast, Harry and Sirius began playing a game of Exploding Snap in the living room, while Remus sat in the armchair, reading a book.

The fire flared green and out stepped Ron, just as the card Harry put down exploded right in his face. Sirius burst out laughing, as Harry took off his soot covered glasses.

"Having fun?" Ron asked, grinning at the three.

Remus smiled at the redhead, waving his wand to get rid of the soot on Harry, who smiled at him in thanks. "Hello, Ron. How's the Burrow?"

Ron shrugged, looking around the living room. "The usual. Fred and George turned Percy's hair bright pink. He's been in the shower for two hours."

"Oh, I have something I want to show you two." Sirius said, getting off the couch. "Harry, why don't you show him around while I go get it?"

Harry looked at his godfather curiously, before nodding and standing up to show Ron his room.

"So, how was your first day of summer?" Ron asked, sitting down at Harry's desk.

"Brilliant." Harry said, grinning at his friend. "They've put up a bunch of wards so we can go flying when ever we want. It's much better than Privet Drive."

They talked about random things, mostly Quidditch, until Sirius called them down for lunch. The two boys walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Remus placing plates of grilled cheese in front of them.

"Thanks, Professor Lupin." Ron said.

Remus smiled at him. "Your welcome, Ron. And please, call me Remus."

"Alright," Sirius said, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Look what I found in Remy's attic."

Ignoring how Remus glared at him for the nickname, Sirius pulled out a thick, leather book and placed it in front of Ron and Harry.

" _The Marauders Book of Mischief._ " Ron read aloud.

"This is were we documented all of our pranks and adventures." Sirius explained, watching as Harry picked up the book and opened it, flipping through the pages curiously.

"Go to page 568." Remus instructed.

Harry obeyed, flipping through the pages, pausing only to look at pictures of the younger Marauders. When he reached page 568, he realized it was in their 5th year. He gaped.

 _How to become an Animagus_

"You want me to become an Animagus?" Harry asked, stunned.

"You, Ron and Hermione." Sirius said, leaning back in his seat with a smirk.

"Wow." Ron said, his eyes wide. "Really?"

The two Marauders nodded.

"Just don't tell your family, Ron. Especially your mum." Sirius said, giving a small shudder. "At least until it's too late to stop it."

Ron nodded, a grin forming on his face.

"Me and Moony-"

"Moony and I."

" _Moony and I_ ," Sirius said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Will be helping you with certain things. Like making the potion and all that. But we want you two and Hermione to get the ingredients."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't it just be easier to just order it by owl?"

Sirius shook his head. "Take this as a... bonding exercise. If it's impossible to get a certain ingredient, we'll just order it. But the simple ingredients, like the snake fangs and ginger root, will be up to you three to get."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well... I heard Snape's not at Hogwarts this summer..." Sirius trailed off.

Ron and Harry gaped at him.

"Sirius!" Remus said, looking at the ex-convict in shock. "Are you suggesting they go and _steal_ from the Potions Master?"

"We did that in second year." Harry said. "To make Polyjuice Potion."

The two men looked at the two boys with wide eyes. After a moment, Sirius crossed his arms and looked at Remus with a smirk, who just glared at him.

"We'll invite Hermione over tomorrow and we'll connect her fireplace to the floo network for the day." Sirius said, turning back to the boys. "You two can send her a letter and tell her whats going on. Once she's here, we'll give you some Sickles and you can take the Knight Bus to Hogsmead. You can take the Map and Cloak, they'll help a lot. Just try to be back before dinner."

* * *

To say Hermione was ecstatic was an understatement.

Both boys had immediately sent her a letter after lunch ('accidentally' leaving out the fact they were going to raid Snape's potions cupboard again) and that she was invited to come over tomorrow to start.

When they had finally told her they were going to raid Snape's cupboard again, she had gave them a lecture that would have probably lasted half an hour if Sirius hadn't intervened. Thankfully though, Hermione eventually agreed to come.

So that was how Ron, Hermione and Harry found themselves under the Invisibility Cloak, trudging up to Hogwarts, wands in their pockets and Marauders Map in hand.

They slipped through the front doors, Harry checking the Map to make sure no one was around. Dumbledore was pacing his office, McGonagall was in the fourth floor corridor and Filch was in his office. That seemed to be everyone staying at Hogwarts.

The trio made their way down into the dungeons and into the Potions classroom. They took off the Cloak, Ron standing guard with the Map, while Harry and Hermione went over to the Potions cupboard, Harry pulling out a list of the things they needed that Remus had given them.

"What do we need?" Hermione asked, wanting to get back to the Wolf House as soon as possible.

"Well," Harry said, looking over the list. "Sirius and Remus are ordering the Boomslang skin and Unicorn hair, and their getting Hippogriff feathers from Buckbeak... so we need snake fangs, ginger root, dogs tooth, beetle eyes and..."

"And what?" Hermione asked, stuffing said ingredients into a knapsack.

"A Phoenix feather each..."

Hermione scanned the shelves, groaning when she realized there wasn't any. "I should have known they wouldn't make this easy."

"Guys? What's taking so long?" Ron called out.

"We need to get three Phoenix feathers, but Snape doesn't have any." Harry explained, walking out of the cupboard.

"So? We can just order it."

"Yeah, but I think they left it on the list purposely. They want us to get them off Fawkes."

Ron's jaw dropped. " _Fawkes?_ How are we supposed to do that? Dumbledore's still in his office and it doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon."

"Maybe we can set off a distraction. Like in the Great Hall or something." Harry said.

"I can set off a small explosion." Hermione said. Her cheeks reddened when they stared at her. "What? It's completely harmless! Just loud noises. You'll be able to hear it all the way to the Quidditch Pitch."

"Alright." Harry said. "Hermione, you go to the Great Hall. Take the Cloak and make sure no one see's you. Me and Ron will go to Dumbledore's office."

With a nod, Ron handed her the Cloak and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood in the broom closest, peering through the small gap between the door and the wall, waiting for the explosion of noises.

"What's taking so long?" Ron whispered.

"Just give her time." Harry said, anxiously waiting. If she was caught... but no, Hermione's name was in the very middle of the Great Hall. Then what _was_ taking so-

 _BOOOM!_

Ron and Harry jumped, the ground rumbling beneath their feet and nearly causing them to fall on top of each other. A broom fell down and hit Ron right in the head.

The gargoyle that led to the Headmasters Office jumped aside and Dumbledore came running down, looking around for the source of the noise.

 _BOOOOM!_

Dumbledore began to run full out in the direction of the Great Hall, passing the cupboard Ron and Harry were hiding in without a giving it a single glance.

When they were sure he was gone, the two boys walked out of the cupboard, Ron rubbing his sore head, and jogged towards the gargoyle.

"Er... Lollipops!" Harry tried, suddenly realizing they didn't know the password. "Cockroach Custer! Um... Ice Mice!"

Sighing in relief when the gargoyle jumped aside, the duo went up the spiraling staircase and into the Headmasters Office. To their relief, Fawkes sat on his perch.

The phoenix looked up at their entrance, giving a beautiful chirp in greeting.

"Fawkes, could we have three of your feathers?" Harry asked, looking pleadingly at him. Fawkes cocked his head to the side, but seemed to understand why he wanted his feathers. With a small nod, the phoenix spread out one of it's beautiful wings.

"Thank you. Sorry if this hurts a bit." Harry said, wincing when he pulled out the first feather. Fawkes seemed unfazed. When he'd plucked two more, Fawkes folded his wing back in.

Harry smiled at him in thanks, before he and Ron ran out of the office as fast as they could, checking the map to make sure no one was nearby.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Filch were in the Great Hall, probably trying to find the source of the previous noises. Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall, probably hidden under the Cloak.

They tip toed into the Entrance Hall, hoping against hope that no one came out of the Great Hall until they were under the Cloak with Hermione.

Said girl began walking towards them, quickly closing the distance between them. The two boys ducked under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Did you get them?" Hermione whispered.

Harry showed her the feathers.

The trio quickly made their way out of the school and back into Hogsmead. They called the Knight Bus and rode it back to St. Ottery Catchpole.


	4. Chapter 4

_May you find the_ _STRENGTH_

 _to face TOMORROW_

 _in the LOVE that surrounds you_

 _TODAY_

* * *

"Now stir it four times clockwise and add a snake fang with each stir."

"Like that?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were in the basement, which had been made into a makeshift potions lab. They were only making the first potion, as you had to make two. The first one shows you what animal you are and the second one allows you to turn into the animal, though with much practice.

The potion had turned a bright green color now. Ron was turning the beetle eyes into a powder, while Hermione stirred and Harry put the ingredients in the cauldron and looked over the Marauders Book with Remus and Sirius.

"Sirius?" a call came from upstairs, startling the group in the basement.

"Is that Dumbledore?" Remus said, frowning.

Hermione groaned, thinking that he'd figured out the source of those banging noises.

"You three stay here." Sirius said.

"Stir six times counter-clockwise, then add the powder." Remus instructed, before following Sirius up the stairs.

"Which animal do you think you'll be?" Ron asked, after a moment of silence.

Harry shrugged. "As long as I'm not a cat. Sirius will never let me live it down."

"Hermione will obviously be something intelligent." Ron said, adding the beetle eye powder.

Hermione blushed, smiling pleasantly at the redhead. The potion turned a dark purple.

* * *

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, closing the basement door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Harry." Dumbledore said.

"What? Why?"

"Harry need's to go back to the Dursleys." Dumbledore explained. "With Lily's protection, it's the safest place for him, what with Voldemort's return. And I also need you two to continue contacting people for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Harry's not going back there." Sirius growled, glaring at the Headmaster. "His uncle hit him at the train station! And we've been sending letters to the old crowd and almost everyone's sent back a reply saying their in."

"It's the safest place for him-"

"From dangers outside the house." Remus cut him off. "But what about in?"

"Your not Harry's guardian, Dumbledore." Sirius said. "He's staying right here."

Dumbledore sighed. "I only want what is best for the boy. Two weeks. Two weeks is all I ask."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, seemingly to have a silent conversation. Sirius turned back to Dumbledore. "We'll think about it."

Seeing that's the best he was going to get, Dumbledore nodded and flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The potion had to brew for a week before they could drink it.

To pass the time, Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted about what animals they were going to be. They went to visit the Burrow a few times and the Weasleys and Grangers came over for dinner once. They played Quidditch with Ginny and the twins and pretty much just had fun.

Once the week was up, Ron and Hermione came over as soon as they had finished breakfast. The trio had to wait for Remus and Sirius to finish eating, which they did so reluctantly.

Harry felt as if his stomach had tied itself into not's. What if Sirius and Remus wanted him to be a stag, like his dad? What if he wasn't and they kicked him out? What if they didn't like is Animagus and decided he wasn't worth the trouble and send him back to the Dursleys?

As soon as Remus and Sirius had finished eating, they all made their way into the basement, where the purple potion sat in the cauldron, bubbling.

"Who goes first?" Ron asked.

"Who ever gets the shortest straw goes first." Sirius said, holding out a fist, where he held three straws.

Hermione took one of the straw and pulled it out, soon followed by Ron and Harry. Ron was the go first, then Harry and then Hermione.

Remus filled a goblet with the purple potion, handing it to the redhead. "You might want to sit down, Ron. It will cause you to go into a trance that will show you your animal."

Ron nodded, sitting down on the old sofa they kept in the basement. He downed the potion, his nose wrinkling at the smell and taste. He gagged, setting the goblet down.

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked.

Ron began to nod, but his eyes quickly became glassy and he slumped in his seat.

"Is that normal?" Hermione asked. The two men nodded at her in assurance.

They waited about twenty minutes before Ron came out of his trance. The boy blinked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "How long was in like that?"

"Twenty minutes." Hermione said. "What are you."

"A dog." Ron said, grinning. "Don't know what kind it is though. I'll have to look through a book or something."

Harry gave a mock gasp. "Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?"

"Oh, shut it, Harry." Ron said, ears reddening slightly. "Just drink the potion and get on with it."

Harry chuckled, taking the goblet from Remus. He took a deep breath and downed it as quick as he could. The smell was horrible and the taste was even worse. He nearly stopped drinking half-way through, but forced himself to down it all.

When it was finished, he stuck his tongue out in disgust, handing Remus the goblet back. "That's nasty." And he entered the trance.

 _He was in a field, the grass overgrown and the sun setting in the far off distance._

 _There was a rustle and he turned around to see what it was. He caught a glimpse of something black, before it disappeared into the long grass again. He took a step forward, wondering what it was._

 _His own emerald green eyes locked on his. It was him, but at the same time it wasn't. It was small, with black fur. Around it's green eyes were circles, where his glasses would have been. The end of its tail was white instead of black and on it's forehead was a white bolt of lightning._

 _He stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the creature. He reached his hand out and petted it's head. It leaned into his touch. This was it, he realized. This was his Animagus._

 _He was a black fox._

Harry blinked open his eyes, sitting up. Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus stopped talking and turned towards him, smiling at him.

"Well?" Ron asked excitedly. "What are you?"

Harry blinked, his mind going back to the little creature he'd seen inside his own head. "I'm a fox."

Sirius and Remus shared a surprised look. "A fox? Well, that'll come in handy, won't it?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly. Remus filled the goblet with the last of the potion and handed it to Hermione. She pinched her nose and downed the goblets contents in one gulp.

 _Why didn't I think of that?_ Harry thought, as he watched his friend go into the trance.

"So, when are we going to start the next potion?" Ron asked.

"Right away, if we can." Remus said. "We've already got all the ingredients, it's just that it takes a while to make. You have to leave it to brew for a month, add the Phoenix Feathers and then you have to wait three more weeks before it's done."

"Better get started now, then." Sirius said.

Remus nodded and cleaned the cauldron with a quiet " _Scorgify._ " He filled it with water and the group began making the second potion. It was eighteen minutes in that Hermione woke.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm an owl." Hermione said, sitting up.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Ron said, grinning. "Yo can fly!"

Hermione smiled at him and got up to help with the potion.


	5. Chapter 5

_Everyone see's what you appear to be,_

 _Few experience what you really are._

* * *

A wet, slobbery tongue was licking his face.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, pushing Padfoot off the bed, who went down with a yelp. Harry groaned, wiping the slobber off his face. "That's _disgusting_."

Remus, who stood in the doorway, chuckled, shaking his head as Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and began rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. "Honestly, Sirius. Have you matured at all?"

"Hey," Sirius said, when he'd caught his breath. "I, for one, am very mature."

"You a three year old in a grown mans body." Harry said bluntly.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a straight face. "And your a fifty year old in a teenagers body."

Harry rolled his eyes as his godfather burst into fits of giggles.

"Speaking of age." Remus said, turning to Harry. "Guess who's birthday it is?"

"Ah," Harry said, grinning. "That explains the wake up call."

Sirius sat on the bed, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Yup. A new birthday tradition! Anyway, get dressed. Breakfast's ready."

When Harry was dressed, he went down stairs and sat at the table. Almost immediately, Remus set a small stack of blueberry pancakes in front of him, all shaped in the number 15.

Almost as soon as Harry had finished his pancakes, the Weasleys stepped out of the fireplace, Mr. Weasley carrying a stack of presents, which he put on the kitchen table.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Fred and George said, sending him identical winks.

Soon after the Weasleys came, Hermione arrived, who gave him a birthday hug and sat her present on the table. Then came Hagrid, Neville and, to Harry's surprise, Cedric, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Cedric." Harry said, greeting the older boy with a hand shake. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by." Cedric said, smiling at him. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Ah, Harry, Cedric." Fred said, he and his twin grinning at them. "Just wanted to tell you, you two get everything for free from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes for life."

"No, you don't-"

"Please, please." George cut Harry off. "We insist! If it weren't for you two, we wouldn't have the money to create it! Free products for both of yous."

"I think that's fare." Cedric said, smiling at the twins. "Thank you, Fred and George."

The twins gave him a bow. "It is our honor, Sir Cedric."

"Hey, everyone come into the kitchen." Remus called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Time for presents."

"Presents!" Ron said, grabbing Harry's shoulder and steering him towards the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, letting himself be led towards the giant pile of presents on the table. Ron grabbed one with red and gold stripes and shoved it into Harry's hands. "Open this one first! It's from me!"

The present was very small. Harry shrugged and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a little black box. He took off the lid to reveal a ring, with two blue stones next to each other. "Thanks, Ron." Harry said, slipping the ring onto his index finger.

"It's not any old ring either." Ron said, grinning. "The stones change color. Me and Hermione have got our own," the two raised their hands to show their own, almost identical rings. The only difference was that Harry's was gold, Ron's was silver and Hermione's was bronze. "The stone on the right is connected to me and the stone on the left is connected to Hermione. If it turns green, it means we've been kidnapped, most likely by Death Eaters. Red means we're injured, purple means we're ill, blue means we're safe, white means we're in some sort of battle and black means we're... uh... well, it means we're dead."

Harry nodded, looking at the ring in fascination. It would be nice to know if Hermione and Ron were okay or not when they were separated. "Where'd you get this?"

"Er... well..." Ron said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually... I made it."

Everyone in the room looked at the boy with wide eyes. "You made this?" Hermione asked.

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron muttered, ears turning red.

"That is very advanced magic, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Well done."

Ron's ears turned a deeper shade of red, and he gave an embarrassed smile.

Harry opened the next present, which turned out to be prank products from Fred and George. Cedric had gotten him a pack of Cauldron Cakes, Hagrid had made a batch of his Rock Cakes and bought him a Quidditch Book and Mrs. Weasley had gotten him a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"A snitch?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione's present curiously. The winged golden ball zoomed out of his box and began flying around the kitchen, Harry's eyes following it's every move.

"It's exactly like a real snitch." Hermione explained. "Except that it can follow you if you ask it to and it can't be lost or stolen. I found it in an article in the _Daily Prophet_ -"

Ron jumped as Harry's hand snatched out and grabbed the snitch, which had been only an inch from the redheads nose. Ron looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow... that's actually a bit scary, mate."

Harry put the snitch back in it's box and unwrapped the next present to reveal a knife. He raised it up, looking at it curiously, but only a moment later it was snatched form his hands. He looked up, surprised, to see Mrs. Weasley.

"Who gave him this?" she said, her eyes looking to the people who hadn't had their presents opened.

"Calm down, Molly." Sirius said. "It won't hurt him. It's impossible to accidentally cut anything with it. Besides, you don't even use it to cut things." he took it off the mother and handed it back to Harry. "It actually unlocks doors and chests. Just put it through the crack and wiggle it back and forth and it'll unlock it."

Harry thanked him, grinning as he turned to the next present, which was from Remus. It tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a small, portable mirror.

Seeing Harry's confused look, Remus jumped in. "It's a three-way mirror. You call the name of the person with the other mirrors and, if they have it on their person, they'll answer. It's something Sirius, James and I made back in our school days. Sirius and I have the other two."

Harry turned to the last present and unwrapped it to reveal a necklace with a phoenix pendant.

"It's like Apparation." Dumbledore explained. "Just say _Phoenix_ and the name of where ever it is you want to go and it'll take you there."

To test it, Harry put the necklace over his head and said " _Phoenix,_ Wolf House living room." Harry vanished with a _pop!_ and they heard the crash of someone falling in the living room.

They rushed out of the kitchen to make sure he was alright, to see Harry sitting up from the floor, having banged his head on the coffee table. "Thanks, Professor. This'll come in handy."

"The necklace can also extend to allow another person in." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily as he watched Harry rub the back of his head. "Well, I best be off. Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry waved goodbye as he and McGonagall flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Right," Mrs. Weasley said. "Who wants cake?"

* * *

"Your sending me back?" Harry said, his heart sinking to his stomach.

"No, Harry, it's just-" Sirius cut himself off, looking at Remus helplessly.

Remus sighed. "It's only for two weeks, Harry. It's not because we don't want you here, trust me, we argued against Dumbledore. But if you stay at Privet Drive for two weeks it will activate a blood ward that will stop almost _anyone_ from hurting you."

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Alright..."

"And I want you to call us through your mirror every night, got that?" Sirius said, kneeling down to the boys height. "Promise?"

"I promise." Harry muttered.

"Good." Sirius sighed, patting his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling his godson into a hug.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of Number 4, Privet Drive two days later, a rucksack on his back. He heard the thumping sounds of his uncles footsteps before the door opened.

When Uncle Vernon's beady little eyes landed on Harry, his face turned purple. " _What_ ," he spat. "Are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm just staying over for two weeks." Harry said, side-stepping his uncle and into the house. Not bothering to look around, Harry made his way quickly up the stairs and to his old bedroom.

Sighing, Harry dropped is rucksack and collapsed onto the bed. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of violence and drinking, along with a bit a blood.**

* * *

 _It's amazing what you can hide,_

 _Just by putting on a smile._

* * *

Harry looked up from his Charms essay, rolling his eyes as he heard his uncles muffled shouts. He'd been shouting for nearly half an hour now.

Sighing, Harry toned out his uncles voice and focused on his essay. _At least Remus and Hermione will be happy._ Harry looked at the ring on his finger. Both gems were still blue. _At least their safe._

There was the sound of glass smashing. Harry frowned, looking at the door as if it would tell him what was going on down there. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

He'd been at Privet Drive for four days now. Every night he would talk to Sirius and Remus for a while. Every day was spent in Dudley's second bedroom, only ever leaving to go to the bathroom. His Aunt Petunia would give him food through the cat flap, which would mostly be a sandwich and a glass of water.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts has he heard the stomping steps of his fat uncle coming up the stairs. He quickly grabbed his Charms essay and stuffed it in his bag, soon followed by his quill and ink. It wouldn't do for them to catch him doing homework from his 'freak school.'

The doorknob turned and the door was thrown open, revealing his purple-faced uncle. In his hand was an empty bottle of beer.

"You," he hissed, pointing a fat finger at Harry. "You made me loose a client!"

"Huh?" Harry said, his eyebrows raising in surprise. When did he do this?

Uncle Vernon raised a fist and swung it at him. Harry ducked with a yelp, jumping out of his chair and onto the floor. " _What are you doing?!_ "

"You- You little _freak,_ " Uncle Vernon spat, swaying on his feet. He reached out and grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling him to his face. Harry's nose wrinkled as the smell of alcohol assaulted his nostrils. "You and your _freakishness_ made me loose one of my best clients! Apparently they found a _better_ business to make a deal with!"

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted, clawing at his uncles fat hand. Uncle Vernon brought the empty bottle down on Harry's head, causing it to smash and for bits of glass to embed into his skull.

Harry gave a small scream. Uncle Vernon pulled his fist back and punched him right in the nose. Something warm and sticky was trickling down his face...

Harry rolled away as Vernon tried to punch him again and grabbed the strap of his rucksack. He swung himself around, hitting his uncle in the face with it. Vernon stumbled backwards, blood gushing from his nose.

" _Phoenix,_ Mongolia Road!"

He was being pressed at all sides- it was impossible to breath- and then he landed on the pavement.

Harry tried to keep his balance, but he stumbled forward and everything was dark.

* * *

Ron had been on edge ever since Harry was sent to stay at the Dursleys. His rings right gemstone had been white ever since Harry had left.

And so imagine how Ron's heart seemed to freeze in his chest as he saw it change color.

"Mum!" Ron screamed, running down the stairs. "Mum! Somethings wrong with Harry!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking up from making dinner to frowning at her youngest son. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Ron held up his right hand, displaying his silver ring. The stone had turned red.

* * *

His face hurt.

Harry blinked open his eyes, looking up at the night sky. The damp air felt good in his lungs. He was surprised no one had found him. It had been a little after dinner when his uncle had... er... attacked him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry got to his feet. He should probably call someone... luckily, he still had his rucksack.

Harry dug into a side pocket and pulled out the three-way mirror. He leaned back in surprise.

His face was covered in dried blood, most of it having come from his bruised nose. He gingerly touched it. _At least it wasn't broken..._ Then there was the fact there was a bunch of glass shards in the back of his head... and his lip was burst...

Sighing, bracing himself for a horrible reaction, Harry called "Sirius?"

The mirror flickered for a moment, before the face of his godfather appeared. He looked relieved, but it soon turned to horror. "Harry!"

Harry winced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Sirius."

"What happened? Where are you?"

"Er... Mongolia Road, I think."

"Alright, stay there, I'll be there in a moment."

Harry nodded and ended the call, stuffing the mirror back in his rucksack. He sat down, wishing there was something he could do while he waited. Maybe he would be able to pick some of the dried blood off. At least then he wouldn't look as ba-

 _CRACK!_

Harry jumped, looking around wildly. A pair of arms grabbed him and he found himself pressed against someones chest. When they pulled back, Harry was met by the frantic face of his godfather.

"What did they _do_ to you?" Sirius said, taking hold of Harry's chin so he could see the damage better.

"Harry, do you have any other injuries?" Remus asked, kneeling down next to Harry and Sirius.

"Er... no, he only got my face." Harry said, wincing when Sirius pressed his thumb against the bruise on his nose to see if it was broken.

"Harry."

Harry looked over Sirius's shoulder to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and a bunch of other Order members.

Dumbledore, the one who had spoken, stepped forward to stand in front of him. "What happened? How did the Death Eaters get to you?"

Harry blinked. "Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, you know," Tonks said. "The guys in black robes, masks, ugly tattoo on their arm... the guys that did that to your face..." Tonks trailed off, while Harry just stared blankly at her. "... right?"

"Wait, if it wasn't Death Eaters, then what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, frowning at Harry in confusion.

Harry mumbled the answer.

Both of Moody's eyes locked onto him. "What was that, Potter?"

Harry swallowed and said clearly "My uncle."

Silence.

" _What?_ " Sirius said, his eyes widening in horror. " _Dursley_ did this?!"

Harry winced, slowly nodding.

Sirius sprang to his feet, turning his furious gaze to Dumbledore. "You told me he would be safe there!"

"Sirius-"

"Four days!" Sirius shouted. "Four days and this is what happens! Imagine what would have happened if Ron hadn't given him that ring, or if you hadn't given him that necklace or if Remus hadn't given him the mirror- what would have happened then?!"

"Sirius, please-"

"Your lucky Ron alerted his mum as soon as his ring turned red!"

"Sirius, I'm sure that in the unlikely event that Ron _didn't_ alert anyone, Harry would have called me or you on his mirror- right?"

Remus turned to look at Harry, his frown deepening when the boy hesitated before slowly nodding.

"You would, right?" Sirius said, now looking at Harry intently.

Harry nodded frantically. "Yeah, of course."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore and then back at Harry, before glaring at Dumbledore. "This isn't over." He walked over to Harry and grabbed the boys rucksack. "Come on, Harry. I'm taking you home."

The teen scrambled to his feet, quickly following a fuming Sirius down the road. Remus jogged up to them, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

When they turned the corner in Magnolia Crescent, Sirius grabbed Harry's arm, causing him to flinch violently.

"Sirius." Remus warned.

The ex-convict, having noticed Harry's split-second frightened look, tried to calm himself, loosening the hold he had on Harry's arm. "Are you okay, Prongslet?"

"I'm fine." Harry said.

Sirius bit his lip, eyes filled with concern. "Hold on tight to my arm, okay? We're going to Apparate."

Seeing Harry's confused look, Remus explained. "It's like teleporting."

Harry nodded, gripping his godfathers arm. Sirius turned on his heel and suddenly Harry felt as if he were being pressed on at all sides. It reminded him of how his necklace worked. It was pretty much the same thing.

As soon as it had started it was over. Harry stumbled forward, but Sirius stopped him from falling by grabbing him around the chest.

There was a loud _CRACK!_ and Remus appeared next to them. He looked down at Harry, giving him a small smile. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

The ex-convict and werewolf led him into the Wolf House, which Harry felt relieved to have returned to, and into the kitchen.

Harry sat down at the table as Remus went through the medicine cabinet, pulling out some bruise balm. He wet a rag and handed it to Sirius, who began cleaning the blood off Harry's face, which was all over the lower half of his face and some on his forehead.

"Harry... is that glass in your hair?"

Harry winced. "Yeah... er, my uncle smashed a beer bottle on my head."

"Let me see." Remus said, gently taking Harry's head and tilting it so he could see the boys black mop better. It was covered in tried blood and bits of glass could be seen embedded into his skin.

"This may sting a little." Remus said, taking his wand out of his pocket. Harry nodded, bracing himself. Remus muttered an incantation and the bits of glass rose off his head, stinging slightly as the cuts began to bleed again and trail down his face and the back of his neck.

"Close your eyes." Sirius said. "Before you get blood in them."

Harry did so. He felt the wet rag whipping the blood from his face and neck and a ball of kitchen roll being placed on top of the cuts. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Remus sat in front of him, holding a tin of bruise balm. He uncapped it and began rubbing it on his nose. "Harry, does... does this happen often?"

"No." Harry said truthfully. "He's backhanded me a few times, but he never caused me to bleed."

"Hmm." Sirius said, dabbing at his godsons head with the kitchen roll. When the two men were at least a little satisfied, Sirius led Harry up the stairs and into the boys bedroom.

Harry immediately walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it, kicking off his shoes. It was nice to be back to this rather then the old, broken mattress that the Dursleys call a bed.

He looked up slightly to see Sirius putting his rucksack on his desk. His godfather stood there for a moment, watching him, before sighing and walking over.

Harry sat up, watching as Sirius pulled the covers back and gestured for him to get in. He did so, blushing slightly when his godfather tucked him in.

Sirius moved to run his hand through Harry's hair, but quickly stopped himself when he realized he might reopen one of his cuts. He took the boys glasses off and sat them on the bedside table. "Good night, Harry."

"G'Night, Sirius." Harry muttered, quickly loosing consciousness.

Sirius smiled and turned off the lights.


End file.
